Till Death Do Us Part
by MasochisticHero
Summary: AU. Blake was a reporter who was investigating the terrorist organization White Fang, but diving too deep into the information, the WF caught her, much to the dismay of her husband Sun, the city's head detective. And on the day Sun lost Blake, he promised to track her down to the ends of the world. (Review pls!) Updated: Prologue is up.


_RWBY, along with its faunus characters, is rightfully owned by both Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth. This work of fiction was written for expressing fandom and to provide entertainment to BlackSun shippers._

 _Chapter Rating: M for language and violence_

 _Characters: Blake x Sun, Adam, voice of Neptune_

 _Expect: Stabbing, Cursing, Groping and Implied Rape, Loss_

* * *

 **THE DAY I LOST HER**

 _Prologue_

Sun gave out a scream of pure pain as his shoulder was stabbed.

"Fuck you all!" he shouted, cursing at the terrorist. "Let her go, you son of a bitch!" he managed to say as he was starting to lose consciousness. Sun tried to put pressure over his stabbed shoulder, but blood came pouring from his back. He staggered as he tried to stand up.

"Sun!" Blake shouted, squirming under the grasp of her assailant.

The red head terrorist laughed. "Your reporter girlfriend will be my little shield," he said, kicking Sun's wound. The blonde detective gasped in pain.

"That's my wife, you ass," he grunted through gritted teeth.

The terrorist let put a cruel laugh. "Well, consider her dead because she's going to be my new toy from now on." He bit Blake's neck deeply, and she let out a sharp cry, flailing hard and kicking. He started run his hands under her blouse, ripping it open to fondle her breast. With a smug look, he maintained eye contact with Sun just to mock him.

"No please, let me go!" Blake pleadingly looked at Sun for support, who's eyes might have murdered the terrorist if looks could kill. "You scum, get your filthy hands off her!" he bolted up and tried to punch the man, but tripped and fell instead.

Police sirens started to blare outside. The ops started to unload from their vehicle. "Surrender! We know that the terrorist group White Fang is inside. Put your hands in the air as you step outside!" Neptune's voice blared from the megaphone.

The terrorist groaned. "How did they find us? Never mind, lets use this girl as our hostage. So say your last goodbyes." He threw Blake's undignified form at Sun's bloody body.

Blake gathered her husband in her arms. She took out her handkerchief, the one embroidered with her's and Sun's name, and desperately tried to tie it around his shoulder. She pulled the ribbon from her hair and wrapped it around the makeshift bandage. "Please hold on, Sun. I am so, so sorry," she whispered, crying. Her tears fell to his face.

Sun grabbed onto Blake's hand and clasped it tightly. His blue eyes locked into her golden eyes, looking at her with such intense passion as the day he promised her till death do they part. "I'll save you one day, you hear that. So don't you die on me."

"I should be saying that, dork." Blake leaned in for the last kiss she and Sun would share in a very long time. "I love you," she whispered. "I'm sorry I didn't listen to you."

The terrorist pulled Blake by the hair, yanking it hard enough to make her scream. "That's right love, scream some more so they know we have a hostage."

As his vision faded, he tried to reach out to Blake, who was crying and screaming, trying her best to reach his hand. Her pleas for help would haunt him for a long time. Her screams would fill his dark nightmares at the dead of night. He would remember this day as the day he lost his best friend, his companion, the love of his life. He would remember this day as the day he failed to save his wife, Mrs. Blake Belladonna - Wukong.

"I'll save you one day," he whispered as his vision turned black. His hand slumped to the floor as he consumed the last of his energy. "I'll save you, so we can have kids, so we can be together, so we can grow old together," he promised silently to the wound on his shoulder.

"Sun! Live!" That was the last he'd ever hear of Blake's loving voice. Sun faded to black, muttering her name in a chant.

* * *

A/N: I DREAMT THIS WHOLE SERIES. Seriously, I have never dreamt a WHOLE fanfiction before, and never one as vivid as this. And I definitely never had one where the pairings are married. I tweaked a bit from my dream to make them more fanficiton worthy.

 _Stay tuned!_


End file.
